Die Hard 4 - Live Free Or Die Hard (M)
Outline Of The Movie Live Free or Die Hard also known as Die Hard 4.0, is a 2007 American action film, and the fourth installment in the Die Hard series. The film was directed by Len Iseman. The name was adapted from the state motto of New Hampshire, "Live Free or Die". The main plot finds McClane fighting a gang of cyber terrorists who plan to hack FBI computers. The film was based on the 1997 article "A Farewell to Arms" written for Wired magazine by John Carlin. There are also three more squeals to the series which can be found on this Wiki: Die Hard (M). Die Hard 2 - Die Harder (M), Die Hard 3 - Die Hard With a Vengeance (M) and A Good Day To Die Hard (M). Plot The FBI responds to a brief computer outage at their Cyber-Security Division by tracing down top computer hackers, finding several of them have been killed. Taking others into protective custody, the FBI orders NYPD detective John McClane to collect Matthew "Matt" Farrell . McClane arrives in time to prevent Farrell from being killed by an assassin, Mai Linh , working for Thomas Gabriel. On route to Washington DC, Farrell explains he had written a portion of security code for a large sum of money from Mai. As they arrive in DC, Gabriel orders his own crew of hackers to take control of the transportation grids and stock market, while nationally broadcasting a message threatening the United States. Farrell recognizes this as the start of a "fire sale", an attack designed to target the nation's reliance on computer controls, such that "everything must go". McClane and Farrell are taken by police escorts to the secured FBI headquarters, but Mai, using the hijacked grids, reroutes the convoy into the path of an assault helicopter. McClane is able to take down the helicopter by launching a police car over a damaged toll booth into it. As McClane and Farrell recover, Gabriel initiates a second broadcast, showing a simulated explosion of the United States Capitol building, sending the public into panic. Farrell recognizes that the next target of the "fire sale" is likely the power grid, and the two drive to a utility superstation in West Virginia. They find a team led by Mai breaking into the station's controls. McClane is able to kill the entire team, including Mai, and obtain video footage of Gabriel, which they relay to FBI headquarters. Enraged over Mai's death, Gabriel uses remote control of the station to redirect the natural gas supply into it. McClane and Farrell escape before the station explodes, leaving much of the eastern seaboard without power. Farrell directs McClane to a fellow hacker, Frederick "Warlock" Kaludis, in Baltimore. Warlock, running his computer systems from several generators, identifies the piece of code Farrell wrote as a means to access data at a Social Security Administration building at Woodlawn, Maryland. They realize this building is a front for a National Security Agency government facility, designed by Gabriel to download all personal and financial records in case of a cyber-security emergency such as this one generated by Gabriel himself. Warlock is also able to explain Gabriel's motivation: a talented hacker, he was once a top expert for the Department of Defense. However, Gabriel was fired and his reputation was tarnished when he tried to sound the alarm about America's vulnerability to cyber-warfare. Gabriel detects Warlock's hack and speaks with him, Farrell, and McClane, and reveals that he has kidnapped McClane's estranged daughter, Lucy. McClane and Farrell race to the Woodlawn facility. As McClane deals with Gabriel's men, Farrell discovers that Gabriel is downloading all the information onto a portable computer system, and he is able to encrypt the data after it is completed. Gabriel is forced to take Farrell as they escape the facility. McClane follows, hijacking Gabriel's semi and gains Warlock's help to trace Gabriel's own vehicle. With McClane in pursuit, Gabriel hacks into the military's computers to deceive a United States Marine Corps F-35B Lightning II pilot into believing that McClane is a terrorist. McClane is able to escape the assault by launching the truck into the aircraft from a highway exit ramp, destroying both. McClane makes his way to a nearby warehouse to which Warlock tracked Gabriel. Though McClane dispatches most of Gabriel's men, Gabriel's last henchman, Emerson, wounds him in the shoulder. While Gabriel holds McClane to him at gunpoint, McClane manages to make Gabriel fire the gun through McClane's wounded shoulder, killing Gabriel. Farrell then kills Emerson after taking McClane's gun. As the FBI arrives to tend to McClane and Farrell's wounds and clean up, McClane is displeased to see Lucy and Farrell taking a romantic interest in each other. Cast Bruce Willis as Lieutenant John McClane John McClane.jpg|Lieutenant John McClane matt.gif| Matthew "Matt" Farrell Lucy Gennero-McClane .jpg|Lucy Gennero-McClane mai.jpg|Mai Linh Warlock.jpg|Frederick "Warlock" Kaludis miguel bowman.jpg|Miguel Bowman Trey.jpg|Trey Emerson.jpg|Emerson rand.jpg|Rand russo.jpg|Russo del.jpg|Del casper.jpg|Casper mollina.jpg|Agent Molina taylor.jpg|Taylor raj.jpg|Raj summer.jpg|Agent Summer Justin Long as Matthew "Matt" Farrell, Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Lucy Gennero-McClane Maggie Q as Mai Linh Kevin Smith as Frederick "Warlock" Kaludis Cliff Curtis as Miguel Bowman Jonathan Sadowski as Trey Edoardo Costa as Emerson Cyril Raffaelli as Rand Yorgo Constantine as Russo Chris Palermo as Del Andrew Friedman as Casper Željko Ivanek as Agent Molina Christina Chang as Taylor Sung Kang as Raj Tim Russ as Agent Summer Category:Action Category:M Category:Die Hard Series Category:Movie Category:Family